The Sun Always Rises
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Reality comes crashing down on Asami when she realizes just how much she has lost in the past few days. Her father, her home, her status, her boyfriend. But after an encouraging talk with Bolin, Asami is finally ready to let herself hope again. Hope that one day, her broken heart will heal.


**So this is a little bit of Bosami I wanted to write. I think Bolin would be such a great boyfriend for Asami, she deserves someone like him who would be devoted to her and make her happy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do now own The Legend of Korra.**

They would be staying in the South Pole that night, returning to Republic City the next morning. With Korra having the ability to restore people's bending, it was imperative that they return to Republic City as soon as possible to help the benders that had had their bending taken away by Amon.

However, when everyone else was asleep that night, Asami Sato had slipped out for a walk, her mind too loud for her to fall asleep.

In the past few days, she had lost her father, her home, her status and her boyfriend. Her father had tried to _kill _her only a few hours ago.

Asami sat on the edge of a cliff overlooking the vast ocean. She knew that, given the chance, she wouldn't have changed one thing that had happened since that fateful day when she nearly hit Mako with her moped. These hardships had made her stronger.

"Can't sleep?" a voice behind Asami made her jump and she spun around to see Bolin standing a few feet away.

She shook her head.

"Can I…?" Bolin gestured to the spot next to her and Asami nodded her head. He sat down and they stayed like that, in a comfortable silence, for a few moments. Asami noticed that Pabu wasn't on his usual perch around Bolin's neck and guessed that the fire ferret was sleeping back at the hut.

"Bolin?" Asami said softly. The earthbender was startled by the broken tone of her voice and even more so when he looked over and saw a tear fall down her face.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Bolin asked gently, pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing at her tears, "Keep that up and your tears will freeze to your face." Asami chuckled slightly.

"How did you do it?" she asked, "When you found out that Korra liked Mako. How did you get rid of the heartache?" Bolin sighed, his smile fading.

"I didn't quite…get rid of it," he said, looking out at the ocean, his green eyes somewhere far away, "Sometimes it comes back," he placed a hand over his heart, "And I might be smiling on the outside, but on the inside I feel like I'm being torn apart."

"Like your heart is literally breaking," Asami said, "And you can feel every tear and crack." Bolin nodded in agreement.

"It gets better over time," Bolin continued, "I want Korra to be happy, even if that means she's with Mako and not me. After I found out she liked him, I tried to do things to get my mind off of it. A hobby that you love helps. For me, it was Earthbending…and eating noodles."

"Noodles?" Asami asked curiously, "Oh!" recognition flashed across her face, "I remember, Mako told me about that."

"He did?" Bolin exclaimed in disbelief, his face turning bright red. Asami giggled.

"Yeah," she said. Bolin pouted, making a mental note to get revenge on his older brother. Asami hugged her knees to her chest, staring out at the ocean again.

"So it does get better?" she asked, "The pain?" Bolin nodded.

"And it helps to have friends by your side," he said with a smile, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm here if you ever need to talk." Asami gave him a sad smile.

"Thanks Bolin," she said.

"In fact," Bolin said, his face breaking out into a grin, "When we get back to Republic City, I'm taking you to the best noodle place I know, my treat."

"Oh, you don't have to," Asami said, a blush on her pale cheeks, "I don't want to burden you or anything - "

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Bolin said, turning up his nose dramatically. Asami giggled again at how cute the gesture seemed on him.

"Okay then," she said, holding out a hand to Bolin, "It's a date." She was surprised when Bolin didn't shake her hand, but instead lifted it to his lips and kissed it.

"It's a date," he said, flashing her that bright grin again that was so wide, Asami couldn't help but smile too.

"Hey, the sun is rising!" Bolin suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the horizon, which had started to turn a deep blue.

"You like sunrises?" Asami asked.

"Yeah," Bolin said, "Back at me and Mako's old place above the pro-bending arena, we had the best view of the sunrise. Living with a firebender, I got into the habit of getting up really early – they're not kidding when they say firebenders rise with the sun – and sometimes he and I would watch the sunrise."

"Would you like to watch it with me?" Asami asked.

"Sure," Bolin said, "It's been a while since I watched a sunrise."

So they sat there in silence, shoulder to shoulder, as the sun made it's slow ascent into the sky.

Asami rested her head on Bolin's shoulder, her heart suddenly swelling with hope as she watched the sunrise. It was a new day.

There was something oddly relaxing about watching the sunrise, the colors reflecting off the white snow surrounding them, the slight shuffling sounds of animals as the world woke up. The vastness of it all…it really made you feel like anything was possible.

"My dad had a saying about the sunrise," Bolin whispered.

"What was it?" Asami whispered back. She wasn't entirely sure why they were whispering. It just felt like if they spoke any louder, if would shatter the serene moment.

"It was about hope," Bolin said, "He would say '_No matter how dark the night seems, the sun always rises_.' "

**So there's **_**The Sun Always Rises**_**. For some reason, Bolin seems like the kind of guy to me that would carry a handkerchief.**

** I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
